Widow Tweed
Widow Tweed is a bit of confusing character due to her present situation and original past are edited/written by noaparentraisin while middle time loop realities can be speculated on by anyone, her present past is also up to anyone. Powers She keeps the identity of her past self a secret so did not reveal what her power is to anyone. If pressed she will pretend the time travel induced foresight is her power but it is only reliable if she does absolutely nothing (and telling others the predictions counts as doing something). She has nullification from her mother which can be used as a cure if her soul is melted however it only has a temperary effect. Her father is a Genie. Genies have the ability to do a verity of tasks but their powers are limited by the strength of their fire (MADE OF FIRE!!!). Due to her fire being used to the point of wearing in her aged self and not being fully developed in her younger shelf would need assistance to be formidable to all the enemies she’s fighting against. Past 1st letter: Decades after the specials were defeated; Widow Tweed tracked down someone integral to the genocide and kidnapped him. With the help of Tinkerbell she carries out a plan to go into the past and use him as leverage against the hunters. Prophecy: The shock of Meg having memory based powers triggered a jumble of semi-fictional information to be transmitted to the brunette. As far as she knows this is in her control but it’s still a mystery what exactly happened. The prophecy itself was a warning against a green eyed redhead and a blue eyed blonde. Giselle is thought to be a danger to the gifted in this scenario. Unaffected by time loop section (or stuff that happened with relive consistency said the start of the rebellion was the first time she time traveled): From when she was a toddler Kim has been under the influence of a magic ring. Her childhood had only been dominated by one wish to “defend the innocent” made by the ring bearer. Between the wish and highschool graduation she has only used her secondary powers of swiftness. Once she discovered her magic/nullification power she was quickly pursued by her biological father. . . Parts that are iffy because due to the butterfly effect (timeline 1): who herded her to The Government agents that wished her to nullify, trap and kill. It was then explained to her that The Government has an endless supply people to spell out the wishes for her if she plans to misinterpret them. So she replaced her father as the most efficient hunter of specials (although she does feel a great deal of guilt for this). She also was married at some point in this timeline. Current Situation For the time being she is at an abandoned house waiting for Megara to pick up the hostage. Too many variables weigh on her mind for her to safely predict if going to Meg's location would be a good idea, and she, quite frankly, is a little paranoid. Category:Villains